


Ice cream

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Food made out of body fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Blue Sargent raised her eyebrow at the inflection in Adams voice,Pynch Week 2018: day 2“It won’t be what you imagined, but it’ll be just as good.”





	Ice cream

  
"Oh it is the best thing you have ever tasted I can guarantee you that, like here is if a goat-" a hand covered Gansey's mouth.

"Best knot to finish that sentence Gansey." Ganseys friend, Adam said as Ganseys girlfriend removed her hand from his mouth.

"So why have I never heard of this super, famous, awesome, goat ice cream, yogurt before?" the girlfriend, Bleu asked.

"Because for a few years Ronan stopped making it because he stopped having goats at the Barnes but just in the last year-and-a-half he's gone and some goats again and started making it again. he invited me and several of my friends," he pointed at them then being the sad friends, " to come see how he does it and try it. honestly Jane I thought you would be interested since you like eating yogurt and I can guarantee you there will be no fruit at the bottom of these yogurt cups."

Bleu got a tick over her eye. Adams step back.

\-------------------------------------------

Adam breathe deeply as they exited the car.

"I've been all over Henrietta and I had no idea that there was a farm all the way out here." Blue said looking around.

"Y'eah Lynch doesn't announce that he has a working farm the only ones that know are probably the people in town, the grocery store, and surrounding areas that by his fruit and Dairy." Adam said, his Henrietta accent coming out thickly, as they walked.

Blue Sargent raised her eyebrow at the inflection in Adams voice, the way he lovingly? said this guy's last name.

\-------------------------

The Tria walks until they were standing in front of a large barn with its doors wide open. Blue pinched her nose as the smell of a working farm invaded her nostrils.

"Dick, Parish!"

Ganseys face though pinched and Adams turned and both their faces broke out into smiles, Blue follow their line of sight.

A tall, tan, man with a cleanly shaven head and wearing- OMG all black in this heat? stepped around the barn and made his way over to the trio.

Blue blinked when the man put his arm around Adam shoulders.

"Well this way." He jerked his head and gansey and Blue followed Adam and the stranger.

at the end of the tour the trio got to try some ice cream or yogurt, Blue chose a plane vanilla goat milk yogurt, Gansey tried some goat milk chocolate ice cream, and she didn't hear what kind of ice cream Adam was trying the guy had whispered it into Adams good ear. “It won’t be what you imagined, but it’ll be just as good.”

Adam raised an eyebrow and took a bite and then spit it out and glared at his stupid farmer boyfriend.

"Is this that 'special milk ice cream?'

Ronan laughed and took his own spoon and took a giant bite out of his boyfriend's ice cream, swallowed, smiled, gave Adam a kiss on the top of his head before Whispering into his good ear so the two others in the room couldn't hear him. "I call it come, come, cream. I made it myself."


End file.
